Ultimate Xmen Astonishing Xmen Follow up
by CharlieX15
Summary: This Series Of X-men, takes place directly after the end of “Giant Size Astonishing X-men #1” The X-men have been left reeling after Shadowcat’s untimely “death”. But of course, as usual for the X-men, there is never time to grieve.
1. Hope Part 1

-This series of X-men, takes place directly after the end of "Giant size astonishing X-men #1" The X-men have been left reeling after Shadowcat's untimely "death". But of course, as usual for the X-men, there is never time to grieve. As a new enemy rears its ugly head, the X-men are preparing themselves, for a deadly chain of events, which will change the status quo of the x-men **forever.**

Astonishing X-men Issue 1: Hope Part 1

-X-mansion-

"So much had changed. One year. One year ago, I was trapped in a cage, subjected to all sorts of experiments. I was freed by Katya. Now? She is trapped, and there is no way I can free her. I cannot go on like this." Thought Piotr Rasputin, better known as "Colossus". "Hey, Pete, is everything alright?" said Cyclops. "Da, I am alright. Is there any news on the bullet?" said Colossus. "No.. but, if there is, Reed Richards said he would contact us." said Scott. "Alright then. I am going to my room now" said Colossus. And without another word, Colossus sloped past Cyclops, and retreated to his room.

-Meanwhile, New York-

"What I have done. What I will do. All comes down to this" said the strange robot like man, "poor little humans, ripe for the taking.." muttered the man to himself. "time to go to work" he said. Then, he jumped from the building he was standing on, and landed with an almighty crash, creating a minor crater around him. "Hello Humans" said the man crazily. He shot a huge blast of energy at a building, making it crash to the ground, people were screaming as the building crashed on top of them, some were crushed completely, others were slightly more fortunate. "This is going to be fun" gloated the man.

-X-mansion-

"A Strange robotic Man has attacked New York today, his attack continues as I speak, so far, no action has been taken by any of Earth's Heroes, now we go to Debra Collins who is at the scene" said the Newsreader blaring out of Cyclops TV. "Emma, patch me in to the team" said Scott. "Done" said Emma.

-X-jet-

"okay everyone, some strange Alien robot humanoid-" "Scotty we get the point, good ol' Em's has already filled us in, so stow it" said Logan. "Logan, I am the leader here, not you" said Scott. "Sue me" said Logan. Scott went to retort, but with a scathing look from Emma, went to sit in the cockpit 

with her. "we will be there in ten minutes" said Scott.

-New York-

"Ahh, some new playmates" said the Man. "Who are you?" said Scott, as he walked out of the X-jet, closely followed by the others. "I am Stegaros, Captain of the Nimaranean army." Said Steganos. "What? Nimaranean? I have never heard of the Planet" said Scott. "Its not in your solar system, or any galaxies you have visited, X-man" said Steganos. "mmhm" said Emma. "Frankly, I don't care what planet you are from, we are the X-men, and we don't like the fact that you have come and tried to destroy New York, so shut up and fight" said Emma. "I was hoping you would say that!" said Steganos. He shot an energy blast at them, which Scott then blocked with his own optic blast, "Go!" shouted Emma. Armour ran past Emma, and armoured up, "Take this you robot freak!" She shouted, and she punched him and knocked him flying into a building. "is that all?" said Steganos cockily. "No, not quite" said Emma, and she grabbed him round the neck, and punched him square in the face, smashing his nose, "ugh.. well X-man, I must say. I am pleasantly surprised, but not worried" he said, and he grabbed Emma by the hair, and span her round then threw her through a wall, which then collapsed on top of her. "Emma!" Shouted Scott, "Colossus, go get her out!, Hank, Logan, get in there!" shouted Scott. "alright boss man" shouted Beast, and he leapt into the air, and aimed a roundhouse kick at Steganos, which Steganos then blocked, "sorry blue boy" he said, he then grabbed Beast's leg, and span it out of joint. "ARGH!" Screamed Beast. "Hank!" Shouted Scott, "You are gonna pay for that one Bub!" shouted Wolverine, he slashed at Steganos, tearing his face slightly, but it just repaired quicker than it had been damaged. "Sorry Little man" said Steganos, and he shot wolverine with a huge cannonball, which ripped half of Wolverines chest off. "RARGH!" Shouted Logan angrily. But he couldn't take the pain, he slowly slumped to the ground, unconscious. "until next time X-men" said Steganos. Then, he teleported away.

-Back at the Mansion-

"How is Hank doing?" said Cyclops. "He is doing fine Scott, his leg should be healed in a few weeks" said Emma. "Great, things sure are going well lately.." Said Cyclops. "Hank is going to be fine, we tried to save Kitty, and we couldn't. There was no other way, it was her, or the whole world" said Emma. "I know.. its just, I had known her since she was 13" said Cyclops. "So did I, Maybe not like you did." Said Emma. "Don't worry Scott, there is still hope" said Emma. "Yeah, maybe." Said Scott.


	2. Hope Part 2

Previously in Ultimate X-men: Colossus is still worrying about Kitty. A new Alien Force "Steganos" attacked New York, killing several humans in the progress. The X-men arrived on the scene, but were ultimately overpowers by Steganos. Once He had defeated the X-men, he fled.

Issue 2: Hope part 2

-X-mansion, Scott's office-

"What's wrong Scott, your psychic emissions are so.. angry" said Emma. "Why do you think? We got crushed today, by some stinking alien." Said Cyclops. "Yes, I know that. But darling, we can fight it, No doubt he will re appear to gloat or something like that, Villains like him always do" said Emma. "I guess, but, I don't think we really need this right now, after the Breakworld and Kitty." Said Scott. "We may not need it, but someone needs to stop this Man, and we are the people to do it, so next time he comes we will fight and win." Said Emma. "I am not so sure.." said Scott. "Hope Scott, remember that" said Emma.

-Meanwhile, in Space-

The famous bullet, the huge metal bullet. The prison of Kitty Pryde. Hurtling through space at incredible speeds. No one could stop it. No one. Except... maybe him.

-Steganos' hideout, Sewers-

Steganos wandered through the damp dirty place he would be calling home, at least until he reached his goal. To retrieve the bullet, the bullet that the X-man Shadowcat had been trapped in. To steal the Breakworld's technology. To use it on Earth, but this time, No one was going to stop it.

-NASA, Space Launch site-

"And today, I am proud to be announcing that the Apollo mach 4 will be rocketing into space, and travelling through to a new Galaxy!" said the Man. "It will be travelling through to an unknown galaxy, and taking satellite pictures, of all the different star formations and planets. It's crew are on board, and the countdown will begin in two hours time"

-X-mansion-

X-men! War Room immediately! Said Emma telepathically, Cyclops jolted out of his seat, ran down the corridor, and down the lift, to the subbasement. "Emma what is wrong?" said Cyclops. "Steganos is going to hijack the Apollo mach 4 launch today. He is going into space, to get the Bullet!" Said 

Emma. "oh my god.. Okay everyone, you heard Emma. Suit up. Now" said Cyclops.

To Be Continued...


	3. Hope Part 3

Previously in Ultimate X-men: After the X-men's battle with Steganos, They were left beaten and bruised. Now it seems they may be going into round two, as Steganos plans to hijack the Apollo mach 4's launch, to retrieve the bullet which Kitty Pryde is trapped in.

Issue 3: Hope Part 3

-NASA, Launching bay-

"Scott! It looks like he has already torn through here, he must be on the ship by now!" said Emma. "Okay! Lets get him out of it" said Scott. "No Scott. If he is going to bring Kitty home, I cannot and will not let you do this" said Colossus. "No Pete, we don't have time for this" said Cyclops. "NO" Shouted Colossus. He punched Cyclops in the stomach, winding him. "ughn... Emma stop him..." he said. "How dare you!" Shouted Emma. She then flourished her arm dramatically, and telepathically knocked Colossus out. "Armor, stay behind with him, he will be out cold until I return him to consciousness, so don't worry" said Emma. "What? I totally wanted to come with" said Armor. "No. Stay here" said Emma. "Fine" said Armor, and she folded her arms and stuck out her bottom lip. As Emma, Cyclops and Wolverine ran down the corridor towards the Rocket.

-Aboard the Ship-

"Stop right there!" Shouted Cyclops. "Ah, the X-men, I was hoping you would come along for the ride.. strap in" said Steganos. And with that, he pushed a button. Suddenly the ship kicked into gear, the three x-men were slammed to the floor of the ship, unable to move as the unbearable friction vibrated all around them. A few moments later it slowed, as the ship made it into atmosphere. "okay.. X-men, before you decide to attack me. I would like to tell you this. The bullet is only for my home planet, so they can work on it, and gain new technologies themselves. Let me have the bullet, you can have its "precious cargo" said steganos. "No Steganos.. I don't believe you" said Cyclops. "He smells all right" said Logan. "I cant read any lying in there Scott, he is telling the truth" said Emma. "Fine. But you better keep your promise" said Cyclops. "oh, I will" said Steganos.

-Meanwhile. NASA-

"PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR MUTIE!" Shouted the guards. "wha?" said Armor. "I am an X-man!" said Armor. "I am here to help!" she said. "Whatever.. how do we not know you were working with the Alien. "Well.. I aint no Alien" said Armor. "PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR! OR WE WILL SHOOT!" The guards shouted once more. "Sheesh alright" said Armor. "Syke" she shouted. Then she transformed into her Armoured form, and punched the guards away. She then scooped up Colossus, smashed through the wall. Then, began to make a break for it.

To Be Continued...


	4. Hope Part 4

Previously in Ultimate X-men: The x-men had reached NASA. After a violent outburst from Colossus, he was subdued by Emma Frost. Now Cyclops, Wolverine and Emma have ventured onto the ship after Steganos. They have also come to an agreement, he gets the bullet for his planets technological measures. The X-men get Kitty. Meanwhile, back on Earth, Armor is attacked by some security guards. But quickly gets rid of them, then, she takes Colossus and breaks out, and runs away from the scene.

Issue 4 Hope part 4

-aboard the ship-

"how long exactly is it going to take?" said Emma. "Not too long, I have pinpointed the bullet, and we are travelling at lightspeed, this ship has Shi'ar technology in it you know. NASA never told anyone that I am sure. It must be from a fallen aircraft or something. Back from your old Phoenix days I think" said Steganos. "but anyway, about five minutes my dear Emma" said Steganos. "Oh please.." said Emma. "Wait.. how do you intend to free Kitty?" said Cyclops. "I have several devices here. One is a de atomizer. I intend to deconstruct the bullet. Once I have done that. A small force field from the ship, will encase your friend in it, and teleport her onto the ship. And yes, there are life signs in the bullet, those of your little Kitten's." Said Steganos. "You better be telling the truth, because if you have lied, you will regret it" said Cyclops. "Yeah Bub, you lead us the wrong way at all, and I will gut you before you can do anythin'" said Wolverine. "Yes, I am sure you would, 'little' Wolverine" said Steganos.

-Meanwhile on Earth-

"Okay... this definitely isn't going to plan.." thought Armour. "umm.. where do I go? I could try and get hold of Storm or somebody.." she thought. "ah, my communicator, Hello Storm? Is that you?" she said. "Hello Armour, what is wrong?" she said. "I am being chased! By a bunch of NASA security guards. "okay Armour, I am on my way" said Storm.

-Back on the Ship-

"Ah, we are here. Time to begin" said Steganos. "okay, what's the plan Steganos?" said Cyclops. "I am going to use the de atomizer to separate her and the bullet, like I said Earlier. Then I will return you to your little home planet. Then I will leave." Said Steganos. "Okay then." Said Cyclops. Meanwhile Emma had been trying to contact Kitty. Kitty? Are you there?? she said. Emma? Is that you? she thought back. Yes, we are here to save you, get ready, we are going to separate you and the bullet okay... sounds risky said Kitty. don't worry, i am sure it will work thought Emma. Suddenly, there was a crashing sound, the bullet had begun to separate. "oh my god.." said Cyclops. "I cant believe it... There she is" said Cyclops. "Come on Kid.." said Logan. Suddenly a buzzing sound started. There she was Kitty Pryde. In front of their very eyes. "woah... this cant be real.." she said.

To Be Continued...


	5. Hope Part 5

Previously in Ultimate X-men: The X-men have finally reached the Bullet. Once they arrived, they separated Kitty and the Bullet. Meanwhile, Armour sends out a distress call to Storm. Now Storm is on her way to rescue her. Then on the ship, Kitty appears..

Issue 5 Hope Part 5

-The Ship-

"Kitty!" said Emma. Completely out of character for her, Emma ran up to Kitty and pulled her into a tight hug. "Woah.. hi" said Kitty. "I am so glad you are alright!" said Emma. "Thanks.. I am a little hungry though" said Kitty. "heh, we can sort that out, we can go back to the mansion once we get home" said Scott. "Scott! Logan!" said Kitty. "ooh I am so glad to see you both. But wait. Where are Hisako, Beast and Colossus?" said Kitty. "On Earth, Beast has a broken leg from a fight with Mr.Alien, Armour is at NASA with Colossus. He wanted to come to, but he attacked me, because he thought we weren't going to let him get you." Said Scott. "Oh ok" said Kitty. "that seems a little strange.." said Kitty. "Its the truth, He was just angry, don't worry Kitty." Said Cyclops. "Okay then" said Kitty. "So Half-Pint. How was life in the bullet?" said Logan. "heh. Boring" said Kitty with a small laugh. "well I would be ready for a pretty interesting life soon. You saved the entire world Kitty. Every last human, Mutant, Hero and Villain owes their lives to you" said Emma. "wow.. that certainly will be fun" she said.

-back on Earth-

"Hisako! I am here!" said Storm. "Time to wrap this up" said Storm. She suddenly whipped up a tornado, and shot it at some guards, immediately knocking them out. "Take this!" Said Armour. She then punched a man, sending him smacking into several others. Storm then electrocuted the remaining ones, with a well aimed lightning bolt. "Now Hisako, we must go clear things up inside" said Storm. She walked confidently, with Armour at her side. Once they got inside. "Hello" she said calmly. To the director of NASA. "Hello Ororo, I am so sorry for my guards attacking you, and your friend. I will take a larger role in who we employ now.." said the director. "Thank you John." Said Storm. "Now Armour, I believe that is the X-men landing now." Said Storm. "Miss.Pryde!" said Armour. "what?" said Storm. "They went to rescue Ms. Pryde!" said Armour. "oh!" said Storm. She and Armour then ran out to the observation deck. There, Cyclops, Emma, Wolverine and..Kitty! Storm and Armour ran through the door, down the steps and ran to Kitty. "Storm! Hisako!" said Kitty. She was then pulled into an embrace by them both. "I am so glad you are alright Kitten" said Storm. "Believe me, so am I" said Kitty. "Where is Peter?" said Kitty. "He is in the room there, on the bed nearest to the door." Said Storm. "Emma, come with me, we need to make him conscious" said Kitty. "okay, lets go" said Emma.

-NASA, infirmary-

Emma walked up to Colossus' bed. She tapped her finger on his forehead. He immediately woke up. 

"Kitty.. is that you..?" said Colossus. "yep.." she said. Colossus then jumped up, and hugged Kitty. For them, they could have done that forever. It was the best feeling in the world. Finally reunited after what felt like a lifetime. "its nice to see you too" said Kitty jokily. "Da, that I must agree with" said Colossus. "Ahem" said Scott. "Scott I am so" said Colossus. "Don't worry about it, I understand" said Cyclops. "oh. Okay" said Colossus. "Hey, so, the Alien is leaving now?" said Colossus. "Yes. We bargained with him, the bullet for Kitty." Said Cyclops. "Good riddance" said Colossus. "But for how long?" said Kitty.


	6. A Heroes Welcome

Issue 6 A Heroes Welcome

-New York-

"Today! We welcome, the saviour of Earth! Kitty Pryde!" said the mayor. Kitty shyly walked onto the stage, followed by the rest of her team. "Um, Hi!" said Shadowcat. "I am Kitty Pryde. Uh.. sorry, I am a bit nervous" said Kitty. "I uh saved the world about a month ago" she continued. "and now I am back.." said Kitty. oh god.. I sound totally retarded.. thought Kitty. "Well.. what I am trying to say is, that I saved you guys, and I would really appreciate it, if you cut me and my teammates a little slack..?" said Kitty. Suddenly, the crowd erupted into a huge cheer. "Woah.. never thought this would happen huh guys?" said Kitty. "Nope, You have kickstarted something we have been trying to achieve for years Kitty." Said Cyclops. "Thank you New York" said Kitty. She then stepped off stage, again, followed by her teammates. "wow.. that was amazing" said Kitty. "Sure was Kitten" said Storm. "Well done Miss Pryde!" said Armor. "Please Hisako, call me Kitty. "oh okay" said Armour slightly embarrassed. "Well done Katya" said Colossus, and he pulled her into a hug. "not bad Half-pint" said Logan. "Thanks Logan" said Kitty. "Nicely done Kitty" said Emma. "Thanks" she said, with a smile. "Come on then guys, lets get back to the Mansion, Pixie is cooking her famous Beef Stew" said Cyclops. "mm, missed that!" said Kitty.

-Back at the Mansion-

It had been a long time since the X-men had sat around a table together. All in honour of Kitty. Armour felt kind of strange sitting with her former teammates. (The Younger X-men). But they realised that she belonged with the main team, Pixie was going to be promoted soon anyway. So it was nice she wasn't going to be the only young member of the X-men. "to Kitty" said Emma. "To Kitty" said the rest of the table. But Kitty was sure she heard Logan say 'Half-Pint'. "Thanks, so much" said Kitty. "Pixie, the Beef stew is great!" she said. "Wow thanks! I have been workin' on it" said Pixie. "I can tell, I remember the last time you cooked it.." said Kitty. "It took me a week to clean up that mess" said Pixie. Kitty began snorting with laughter.

-Later, Kitty and Colossus are lying under their favourite tree in the Mansion grounds-

"Katya, are you sure you are alright? I cannot imagine being stuck in the bullet for that long was much fun.." said Colossus. "It wasn't, but the only thing that kept me going was you guys. Especially you. I knew you wouldn't give up on me, I knew you would return to save me." Said Kitty. "I am sorry I was not on the ship. I was convinced that Scott was going to stop Steganos from removing you from the bullet." Said Colossus. "don't worry Peter. I understand, Now shut up and kiss me" said Kitty. And then, her and Colossus began to share their first kiss, since the Breakworld.


	7. The Final Proposal Part 1

Issue 7: The Final Proposal Part 1

-X-mansion-

"Scott, Pixie is wondering when she will get her new costume..?" said Emma. "Just tell her she will keep her old one" said Cyclops. "Oh, ok then" said Emma. "Wait, Emma" said Cyclops. "What? What's wrong?" Said Emma. "I need to talk to you. I have been thinking about this a lot recently. I think its about time I did this" said Cyclops. He then bent down on one knee. "oh..Scott.." said Emma. "Emma Frost, Will you marry me?" said Scott. "Yes! yes! yes!" said Emma excitedly. Scott pulled her into a hug, and they kissed passionately, "You do that so well.." said Emma seductively. "I can do a lot more.." said Scott.

-Nimaranea, home of Steganos-

"Captain Steganos, Well done on capturing the bullet. We will be able to harness its powers in one week. But, WHY!?" Shouted the King of Nimaranea, Morphisis. "WHY DID YOU USE THE DE ATOMIZER ON IT?" Shouted King Morphisis. "Because my liege, I needed to bargain with the X-men, to make sure they didn't stop me in retrieving the bullet." Said Steganos. "THEN WHY DIDNT YOU JUST KILL THEM!?" Shouted King Morphisis. "Because I was outnumbered, and the X-men were angry. They thought I was going to destroy the bullet with their friend in it." Said Steganos. "Whatever, return to your quarters, immediately!" said King Morphisis.

-Back at the X-mansion-

Kitty was sitting in the Kitchen, with Pixie, Armour, Beast and Wolverine. "Hello everyone" said Cyclops, who was holding Emma's hand. "Me and Emma, are getting married." Said Cyclops. "oh wow!" Said Armour. "Cool!" Said Pixie. "Woah.. Look at that rock Emma!" said Kitty. "Heh, I know, it is beautiful" said Emma. "Some folks have all the luck" said Logan, with a roll of his eyes. "oh come on Logan, be h-a-p-p-y" said Pixie. "Nah, just smile and nod.." said Logan. "Hehe" giggled Pixie.

-S.H.I.E.L.D-

"General Nicky Fury, Agent Brand is on the line" Said Nick Fury's assistant. "Okay, put her through" said Nick. "Hello?" said Agent Brand. "Hello, what is it?" said Nick. "The bullet, as you know, the X-man has been retrieved by the X-men and the alien Steganos. We have been monitoring him and Nimaranea since he left Earth. The Bullet is now En route to Earth. Fortunately, the mass of the bullet seems different now. Its mass has changed, it is much lighter, and could probably be redirected by a blast from a S.H.I.E.L.D aircraft" said Brand. "Okay, I will send permission as soon as we finish talking" said Nick. "contact the x-men, they need to know what is going on" said Nick. "I will" said Agent Brand. "Fury out" said Nick.


	8. The Final Proposal Part 2

Previously in Ultimate X-men: Scott proposed to Emma Frost. They then announced it to the rest of the team. Meanwhile in Nimaranea, The Bullet has now been launched, But S.H.I.E.L.D has decided they will be sending a S.H.I.E.L.D aircraft into space to blast the Bullet. (The bullet, because of the De Atomizer has lost a lot of its mass, making it lighter, and less durable). But S.H.I.E.L.D must first contact the X-men..

Issue 8 A Final Proposal Part 2

-X-mansion, Scott's office-

"Hello?" said Scott. "Yes.., Mmm.." said Scott. "What? The Bullet.. Ok.." said Scott. "okay, I will bring the team down in a bit, we will be there in an hour" said Scott.

-S.H.I.E.L.D-

"Hello X-men" said Agent Brand. "We have two ships here. One for you, one for me and my team. We will be head on tackling the bullet, using a S.H.I.E.L.D blaster, so don't worry, in case we fail, you are the backup plan. Yours also has a blaster but you will be behind us, so if worst comes to worst, you can avert the bullet, then destroy it." Said Brand. "okay, well.. I guess.. lets go" said Cyclops. "Yes, lets" said Brand.

-Space, the X-men and Brand and her team have made it into space..-

"there! There is the bullet" said Brand over the intercom. Scott looked out the front of the cockpit. He saw the humungous bullet it was moving quite slowly compared to before. "good luck Brand." Said Cyclops. "Thankyou" said Brand. The ship then flew in front of the X-men's one. Locked onto the bullet, but.. the bullet did not even get weakend by the shot. "oh my god.." said Emma. "no!" Shouted Scott. The bullet smashed into Brand's ship, immediately forcing it to Explode, killing everyone on board.. "oh my god!!" screamed Kitty. "Katya it's alright.." said Colossus, he put his arm round Kitty, she snuggled into his chest, she felt safer that way. "The laser wont work, I can stop it.." said Cyclops. "No! I wont let you!" Said Emma. "I have to, Logan pass me the spacesuit.." said Cyclops. "you sure about this bub?" said Logan. "Never been more sure about anything" said Cyclops.

To Be Continued...


	9. The Final Proposal Part 3

Previously in Ultimate X-men: Brand's team, and the X-men ventured into space to stop the Bullet. Brand's team were unsuccessful in halting the bullet, thus killed in the process. Scott then decides that he must deflect the bullet, using all the power he has...

Issue 8 The Final Proposal Part 3

-Space, the Ship-

"SCOTT NO!" Screamed Emma. "Yes. Emma. I have to. Just remember.. I love you" said Scott. "please.. don't touch me, I wont be able to do it otherwise." Said Cyclops. He then, walked down through the cockpit, to the back of the ship. He slowly went into the exit area. Shut the hatch. Then ventured out into space. He knew he only had a few seconds before he would die from the lack of oxygen in space. So, he ripped off his helmet, taking his visor with it. He let it out, the sheer force of the huge energy blasting from his eyes, destroyed the bullet right there. But then.. the energy slowly stopped coming. As the blank dark brown eyes stared out into the endless vacuum of space.

-aboard the ship-

"NO! SCOTT" Screamed Emma. "Its alright Emma.." said Kitty, placing her hand on Emma's shoulder. "No! Its NOT!" said Emma. "i wont ever be alright again!" She shouted. "Pull Scott back in!" Shouted Emma. "We cant.. he has been pulled into atmosphere, he will be...burnt up before we can get him" said Kitty. She then let out a whimper, and broke down, falling into Colossus' arms. "This shouldn't have happened! Not him!" Shouted Emma. "Come Emma, we must get back to Earth" said Beast. "I don't want to go back.." said Emma. "We have to.." said Beast. "no... Not scott.." said Emma.

-Earth, 1 month later-

Emma was surprised. She had adjusted well. Of course, she missed Scott. But, she needs to carry on, for the sake of the School. The X-men were doing well. Pixie was a great member of the group, proven to be worthy of her place in the X-men. She tried to not think about it. Especially since she had a child to think about now...


	10. The Burial

Previously in Ultimate X-men: Cyclops decided that the only way to stop the bullet, was for him to go out into space, and destroy it using his optic blast. He did this, but not without consequence. Cyclops succumbed to the airless vacuum of space. The X-men are devastated.

Issue 10: The Burial

-X-mansion grounds, Cemetery-

No one could describe it, unless of course you have experienced it yourself. That awful empty feeling that is the loss of a loved one. Especially when it is your lover, your husband, your soul mate. Emma Frost, the stony faced one time Villain. How much had changed. She was inconsolable. Kitty her newfound ally on the team, held her hand throughout the ceremony. Emma didn't really have anyone else. Emma wasn't listening to the Priest, all she could think about was the empty coffin that lay in front of her. What was the point? There was no body to bury. This is wrong. A fake. But she knew there was no other way.

-X-mansion, the entire active roster of X-men have returned to the Mansion, for the wake-

"Emma, are you alright?" said Storm, trying to console her. "No, Nothing is alright" said Emma. "Everything is wrong." Said Emma. "Don't worry, I myself have experience many losses over my service as an X-man. But don't worry, you will move on." Said Storm. "Thank you Ororo" said Emma.

-Meanwhile in space-

She was rushing through space.. frantically. The red headed woman, cascading through space, searching, searching for him...

-Back at the mansion, a few hours later-

Kitty and Emma were waving goodbye to the last few mourners, "see you soon Sam" said Kitty, "Sure will" said Sam. He pulled Kitty into a hug. "don't worry, it will all be alright" said Sam. "Thanks" said Kitty. "Bye Sam" said Emma. "See you Emma" said Sam. "I am tired, I am going to bed, goodnight Kitty" said Emma. "Night, see you tomorrow" said Emma. "Yes, of course" said Emma.

-Emma's Room-

Me. The great Emma Frost. Succumbing to this.. Emma thought. She slowly sauntered over to the bath tub, flicked on the hot tap, and began to undress. Really.. me? The White Queen. Emma slowly lowered herself into the bath, then slowly lowered herself further, took one last breath and let the water engulf her..  



	11. Life Saver

Previously in Ultimate X-men: The Funeral for Cyclops finally was over. Emma was devastated. She finally decided that maybe life would be easier, if she wasn't living it...

Issue 11: Life Saver

-Emma's Bedroom-

"Um Emma? Are you in here?" said Kitty. "Emma?" she said again. She heard movement in the bathroom. So Kitty slowly moved in.. "Uh Emma?" said Kitty. "EMMA!" Shouted Kitty. "oh my god! oh my god!" said Kitty. She instinctively grabbed Emma, and pulled her out of the bath. Emma coughed and spluttered Violently. "Emma are you alright?" Said Kitty. "STOP ASKING IF I AM ALRIGHT!" Shouted Emma. Then, she began to cry uncontrollably. She collapsed into Kitty's arms. "Shh.. its alright" said Kitty. "its alright.." said Kitty.

-Meanwhile across the galaxy-

"I think I am together now. All my little pieces, together again" said the Woman. "Time to make my entrance" she said.

-X-mansion-

"Emma.. Please, I am gonna go out now, because me and Armour need to go and get some shopping, please can I trust you not to do anything stupid?" said Kitty. "Yes Kitty" said Emma. "okay, well be safe" said Kitty.

-Later on..-

Emma is walking down the hallway, but suddenly she gets some sort of strange psychic reading. "JEAN" She screamed. "What is wrong Emma!?" shouted Colossus. "Jean.. She's back.." said Emma. "oh my god... How do you know?" said Colossus. "She just contacted me.. The New Forest... she is going to land in 5 minutes, or so she says.." said Emma. "Okay, well, I will gather the others, but Armour and Kitty are away, we will have to go without them" said Colossus. "alright, get Beast, Logan and Pixie immediately, meet at the jet" said Emma.

-X-jet-

"Everyone, Jean has returned. I don't know if she is Dark Phoenix, or if it is truly Jean, so prepare yourselves" said Emma. "What.. This makes no sense.." said Beast. "She said she was whole again, finished in the white hot room" said Emma. "Hmm.." said Beast. "I never met this phoenix thing..but 

is she scary?" said Pixie. "Don't worry, I am pretty sure it is Jean" said Emma. "Okay, strap in" said Beast.


	12. Like A Phoenix

Previously in Ultimate X-men: Kitty saved Emma from her attempt at suicide. And Emma received telepathic contact from Jean Grey, seemingly whole after piecing her and phoenix back together in the White Hot Room. Now, the X-men are travelling to the New Forest, to see If Jean is truly back, and if her intentions are as noble as they seem..

Issue 12 Like A Phoenix...

-The New Forest-

The X-men have arrived, and now, they are venturing off to find Jean. "ok, Pixie, go with Logan, Beast, Colossus come with me. Ok?" said Emma. "Sure" said Logan. "Cool" said Pixie, clearly excited at the prospect of a potential fight. "Sure" said Colossus. Emma then began to walk through the dense forest, followed closely by Colossus and Beast. "Jean's telepathic signature is this way" said Emma. "why did you send Logan and Pixie the other way. Just in case we fail, if she is Dark Phoenix." Said Emma. "oh. Right" said Beast. Realising it was kind of silly of him to question her over something so obvious. "There!" shouted Emma, as they reached a clearing. "Hello Emma, Hank, Peter" said Jean. "Jean.. is that really you?" said Hank. "yes Hank, the one and only" said Jean. "How?"said Beast. "it was Scott. The force of his optic beam, something which the phoenix part of me used to enjoy. Somehow kick started me, made me whole once again." Said Jean. "Its nice to have you back" said Colossus. "Wait.. Jean, I want to check something.." said Emma. "Go for it" said Jean. Emma then walked up to Jean, and placed her hand onto her head. Then scanned for any signs of lies, or deception. But there wasn't any, this really was Jean. "Oh my gosh.. it really is Jean.." said Emma. Logan, Pixie get to my location now said Emma. A few minutes later, Logan came running through the clearing followed by a very out of breath Pixie. "Hello Logan" said Jean. "J..J..Jean?" said Logan. "Yes" said Jean. She held out her hands. Logan ran towards her, and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I cant believe its really you Jeannie" said Logan. "Nor can I" said Jean. "Hello" said Pixie confidently. "Hello, I am Jean, and you are?" said Jean. "pixie" said Pixie. "Nice to meet you" said Jean. "Where is Kitty, and Armour?" said Jean. "Food shopping" said Colossus. "Trust them" said Jean.

-Back at the mansion-

"Okay everyone I bought a new box of cookies for Pixie, some beer for Logan, and" but Kitty stopped talking. "Jean?" said Kitty. "hello Kitten" said Jean. "oh wow! I cant believe its you!" said Kitty. "That is exactly what everyone else was saying" said Jean. "Hello Hisako" said Jean, I remember when you had just started out" said Jean. "oh yeah" said Armour shyly. "Now, lets all have dinner shall we?" said Jean.


	13. First Night

Previously In Ultimate X-men: The X-men began their search for Jean. They split into two groups. Emma's group found Jean, upon close examination by Emma, it was proven it was definitely Jean.

Issue 13 First Night

-X-mansion, Jean's room-

"Hey Jeannie" said Logan. "Oh hello Logan, how are you?" said Jean. "M'alright, glad to see you back" said Logan. "Im glad to see you too" said Jean. "Logan stop it, you are making me blush" said Jean. "Oh uh. Sorry" said Logan. "No I know. I want it too.." said Jean. "what? You mean that..?" said Logan. "of course" said Jean. Scott and me, we aren't together anymore, he had Emma. Now we can have each other" said Jean. "Been waitin' for you to say that" said Logan. Without another word, he slowly stepped over to Jean, savouring the moment. Jean was sitting on the edge of the bed, Logan slowly lowered her down on to the bed. He furiously ripped off her shirt, "ooh Logan.." said Jean. "he unhooked her bra, then leant forward and kissed her passionately. Jean telekinetically took of his shirt, and his belt. Logan then pushed down his trousers. Jean then with one moan of pleasure, began to do what they had waited to do, since the first day they laid eyes on each other..

-X-mansion, a few hours later-

Kitty was sitting in the kitchen, eating some lunch. "hey Kitty" said Jean. "hey Jean, Logan" said Kitty, "I haven't seen you guys like, all day." Said Kitty. "what have you been doing?" said Kitty. "Um." Said Jean nervously. "oh.. oh don't worry.." said Kitty. She then hastily left the room. "oops" said Jean. "Heh, oh well, bout time some body knew" said Logan. "Everyone will now" said Jean. "That's the way I like it" said Logan.


End file.
